Luchielle
=Physical Description= Bearing a female lithe frame and unearthly pale white skin, Luchielle only stands 5 foot tall and could easily seem incompetant. Now seen often in black robes and bandages, also bearing a monocle on her left eye. She bears light scars all over her and only her face is left unmarred. On a first look one would easily see her as another one of the Ebon Blades. However, although she is often seen with a huge blade, she also slings a bow and quiver over her shoulder. =Personality= At the moment she is a little shy and very curious. Losing all her memory has made her oblivious to everything around her, Even what she is. Been well demeanured but soft-spoken, she tends to be quiet around crowds, just observing and relearning that which she lost. =History= The Beginning The only beginning she ever had were the memories of her sister, which she spent most of her life with. Living in Silvermoon was not as easy as it seemed for both Luchielle and her sister had no one else to depend on but each other. They hailed from a lineage known only as Bloodsong and it was one with alot of mysteries. Not many know much of the Bloodsong, only that they had a great contribution to the Alliance against the orcish hordes. To the people of Silvermoon, Bloodsong was but a forgotten history. Luchielle never knew her parents, and when she asked her sister the only response she would get is that their father went to look for their missing mother. It did not bother her too much though back then she was too young to bear such burdens.. The Fall of Silvermoon All her carefree life of simplicity amongst the rich was lost, just like many others who suffered quite the similar fate. In the blink of an eye, in the passing of a single dawn, the Scourge attacked. Luchielle's Sister hid her in a stable where she would stay for the entire battle that was before her. Not really knowing what's going on, she hid there until one of the rotting beings came in and started sniffing around. The thing was growling and its footsteps came closer, its putrid stench almost caused Luchielle to vomit... It came closer and closer, to a point where Luchielle couldn't take it anymore, the stench, the adrenanline rush, the fear of death or undeath and most importantly where did her sister go..? All that pent up emotions was what she was thinking of and she jumped out of the hay stack she hid in, wanting to take this vile creature down. However, they were gone.. everything was gone.. she didn't see any corpses, for she was near the edge of Silvermoon. The stench, unbearably putrid remained and it was enough to had her flee. A new beginning She ran only for a few hours.. there she saw a figure of a Quel'dorei Lady in the distant. A smile was brought upon her face as she approached the lady. The lady dressed in red and had her face veiled with a mask. She took Luchielle into her care. The mysteriously Lady whom was never named taught her how to fight and mothered Luchielle until she was of age, then allowed her to go out to explore the dangerous lands of Azeroth. The Sin'dorei By now Silvermoon was rebuilt and she returned, learning of her new becoming she rejoined her people and learn the ways of the blade in the process... Theraz Taneri. Luchielle's life in Theraz Taneri was short lived. She joined them looking for adventure and of course to down the evil that plagues Azeroth. She made new friends and allies in this short time, and many enjoyed her youthful innocence as company. However there came a day where Bakaraha, A Forsaken in the Taneri, lost his mind due to powers he couldn't fathom. Luchielle tried to stop him, She thought she could, and she tried. It wasn't long before she was dealt a fatal blow. She looked up into the sky as she fell back onto the ground, she saw her life fading before her. Her eyes growing tired, her breath growing slow and her heartbeat growing weak. Soon all was darkness... The Experimentation. Death is always just a new beginning, Luchielle was considered the "unfortunate one." Her corpse was found in good condition and taken in by the Forsaken Apothecarium, as the tested out various types of "New Plague" upon her. Luchielle returned as an unliving. After many experiments later, she was deemed fit for battle and was taught the ways of the Dark Ranger, as the forsaken would see fit for her race to be.